


Tratior

by Ryewoke



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Arson, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slight Incest, Small kisses, Traitor, Traitor Niki | Nihachu, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo has separation anxiety, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain | Ranboo, dream is a bad guy but loves his family, dream is protective, mcyt - Freeform, niki is like a mom, ranboo is the baby, tubbo is small bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke
Summary: There is a traitor among the dream smp, and not just a traitor among wars but among friends. Three to be exact. So what happens when everyone finds out that their closest friends are actually working with dream? What happens when they find out, Niki Tubbo and Ranboo are traitors?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, but I'm just now starting to actually write it.  
> In this story Tubbo Ranboo and Niki and Dream are Siblings. The lore is mostly the same except the fact that Dream doesn't actually want to kill Toby, but I mean you got to say what you have got to say in order to scare people. Also, the order of different events are different and some people may be there when they weren't in the actual plot at that time
> 
> There will also be ships of the characters NOT there real people so just remember that.

It was hard for the four siblings to keep quiet. Having one sibling who everyone hates, one who is a war criminal and two who everyone loves it was impossible to even talk to one another without people asking questions.  
Dream being the eldest always looked out for his younger siblings, he was overly protective, as was Niki, but it seemed like no one ever noticed. No really ever noticed any of them. Well except Dream. Everyone noticed him.

When the four siblings decided they had enough, that they were tired of being used, and forgotten they came up with a plan. One that no one saw coming. It was honestly full prof. If everyone wanted a villain so bad they would get one, but it certainly was not who they expected. But don't worry, no one will out themselves just yet. The only person people need to think is bad, is Dream. Though most of the time it wasn't him doing all the bad stuff, he just had three siblings who are excellent at acting. 

Maybe they even have everything planned out.... act like the victim, befriend the people, and become president. It was too easy, and with everyone having their little role; the fun could finally begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki was always someone people tended to overlook. The sweet and innocent like girl who couldn't possibly hurt anyone. I guess it is true in a way. She never hurt people, maybe lied and betrayed them but never hurt. It was easy for her to befriend the people of L'Manburg. Make them believe in the sweet lies she told because why wouldn't she tell the truth? But behind every sweet smile there was a darkness. It ran through her, consuming the little light she had to began with. No one would ever notice her, when all the bad things happened. For example, the community house; everyone automatically thought it was Tommy him being a troublemaker, it was easy to pin the blame on the young British male. It's funny though, how no one notice Niki smiling in the back as she stuffed a match box in her pocket and gave her brothers a sinister smile.

Niki woke up to a loud knocking on her door, groaning in despair she dragged herself out of bed and to her door. As she opened her door a smile creeped onto her face at the sight of her youngest brother. "Hey boo, what are you doing up so early?" Niki asked softly as she ushered the taller male into her small home.

"Dream woke me up early and told me to come over to your house...he didn't really tell me why." He said a slight rasp in his voice as the tiredness he was feeling creeped into him. "I see, well why don't you go lay down in my bed Ranboo, I will make some breakfast. I am sure Dream and Tubbo will be around soon." Ranboo nodded being too tired to say anything as he dragged himself to his sisters comfortable bed. Niki just chuckled at her brother as she watched him automatically fall asleep. She let a fond smile creep onto her lips as she walked to the kitchen beginning to prepare a small meal for her family.

It was a good 20 minutes later when the other two brothers made their way to their sisters house. Luckily Toby stayed at Dreams house that night, so it was not hard to round up the young male. As they walked into Niki's house Clay could not help the endearing smile that graced his lips as he looked over to his baby brother who was sleeping soundly on the bed. Shaking his head, he walked over to the youngest male sitting on the side next to him. Clay was gentle as he brushed the males' hair from his eyes, the soft movements of the elders hand was starting to slowly wake the boy up. "Mark, you need to wake up. Niki made us food, and we need to talk about important things. Can you please get up baby boo?" 

Ranboo just groaned and rolled over in the bed ignoring his eldest brother. Toby laughed at the cuteness of his brother, though if he was in Marks position he would do the same. 

Niki's shook her head as she watched Clay grab their brother, much to the younger protest. Putting the taller male on the chair at the dinning table, Dream could not help but snicker at the slight glare Ranboo sent towards him. " I did tell you to get up baby boo." At that, Toby let out a loud laugh not being able to let the adorable encounter slip past him. That though, did not last long as Niki slapped the back of the males head as she told him to be quiet. It was after all 7 am, and it was by far way to early for the males' loudness. "That hurt Niki!" Tubbo whined loudly as he rubbed the spot that was so rudely slapped. Niki just shrugged her shoulders as she went back to finishing the last of the food.

After breakfast Clay was quick to get everyone's attention trying to make sure the three understood the plans for today. 

"We will burn down the community house." 

It was simple really, Niki had the idea to begin with pitching it to the elder a few days ago after she noticed how there was so much drama filled with the stupid place. Clay automatically fell in love with the thought and began working out the details, so they could execute the plan carefully and without any suspicion on their part. "Niki will be the one to do this task. Ranboo will be watch out while Toby distracts everyone." The four siblings were beyond exited, being treated like trash for years truly took a tole on them and any "goodness" that they once held was replaced by the mere idea of revenge. 

The siblings spent the next hour or so planing how they would go about this, mostly how Tubbo would distract the citizens of L'manburg. After they got all that settled it was time to start. Ranboo and Niki were the first to leave as they needed to gather the supplies from Dreams house which was a good 2 miles from the community house. Toby was next, him quickly rushing to the White House to call a "community meeting" as that was the best possible way to get almost everyone in one spot. Dream was the last to leave, him having the most interesting job. 

Frame Tommyinnit. 

Sure it was a little hard on poor Toby, Tommy was his best friend, and he was helping his family ruin not only the blondes' life but everyone else too. But it's okay, because he knows the younger British male didn't truly care for him. As much as the hang-out and talk to each other, Toby knows Tommy doesn't truly care for him. Tommy only cares about power, and L'manburg. Neither of which involved Toby, well not really. Sure he was president, but that was all thanks to Dream and his wondrous power of manipulation. If it wasn't for him, Quackity or Tommy would have become President. Which by the way, would not have ended well.

So with that, Tubbo started making people believe he cared for this broken country. He and Clay even created this whole act in which Dream pretended to hate the younger, hate him enough that he would kill him without a second thought. Though in reality it was the complete opposite. 

Toby chuckled at the memory and walked into the White House quickly calling a meeting. The bells indicating a go for the other three. 

Niki and Ranboo were rushing with pure adrenaline. The exited giggle that Niki let out as she got the Matches out of her elder brothers chest handing them to her baby brother as she grabbed a can of gasoline. "Are you ready baby boo?' Niki asked as she took the taller males hand in her own giving it a loving squeeze of comfort .

"I'm more than ready Niki." Mark said smiling down at his sister as they made their way to the community house. 

It was a good 20 minutes walk in all, and as the large building came into view Ranboo gave the matches to the elder before making is way into a large tree, so he could keep watch. Niki smiled at her brother and quickly got to work. She was almost too skillful as she poured the gasoline on the floor. Every so often splashing it on the walls and curtains making sure to get it in every little crack and crevice. After she emptied all the gasoline she made her way outside grabbing the matches from her pocket. Looking up at her brother the younger gave her an encouraging smile as she lit the match throwing it into the house. 

Back at the White House Tubbo made up some bullshit story about seeing Dream lurking around the borders talking to Tommy. The story itself was stopped short at the eye watering sight of smoke. It was to perfect, the sight of people rushing off towards the fire leaving Toby to sneak off to find Ranboo and Niki before making their way to the back of the crowd having a fake look of horror on their faces. 

While all that was happening Dream really was with Tommy right where Tubbo said. Clay was having a very...interesting conversation with the young male involving the threat of TNT and his beloved nation of L'Manburg. "I mean it Tommy, do not think for one second I won't do it. Because you and I both know that I will do it without any thought in the world." Tommy was just glaring at the masked male hatred forming in his eyes as he started at the stupid mask on the males face. "You do not scare me Dream." The younger said his voice low and dark. Clay just smirked at that. "Oh, but you will."

"Both" the males were caught by surprise at the sound of frantic screaming. Look at each other they ran as fast as they could to where the screams were. Tommy not even noticing when the elder slowed down. 

The community house was in flames. The fire already taking out the top floor of the building. No one was sure what to do. They had nothing to put the fire out with so all they could do was watch the building burn. Niki was smiling to herself as she played with the box of matches in her hoodie pocket. All three of her brother coming to stand by her hugging the female slightly. A small thank you for her actions. Ranboo being the affectionate shit he was kissed the German on her cheek quick to make sure no one saw the siblings little moment. 

"It's gone..." Tommy mumbled causing the four to quickly scatter away from each other. "The community house is gone..." 

Quackity just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at that. "And where were you Tommy? Don't think I didn't notice you come out after everyone got here. You weren't even at the meeting... As one of the founders of this nation I think you should fucking be there. So where were you Tommy?"

"Are you trying to imply something Alex?" Tommy asked getting a bit pissed at his Mexican friend.

The siblings were smiling at each other there plan going accordingly. Clay motioned for Niki to slip the matches into Tommy's pocket to which she nodded being careful as she slide them into his hoodie pocket before walking towards Toby. "If you think he did it then search him... I'm positive he did not though!" Tubbo said as he walked up to his best friend. 

Quackity nodded and checked the young British males pockets pulling out the matches that were so carefully placed there. Toby let out a fake gasp and backed up in mock horror. As he did Clay was there to put his hands over his younger brothers shoulders. "I see..." Toby said saddens in his voice. 

Dream couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Tommy. "Really Tommy. Arson?" He said softly. "You know this causes for a severe punishment." Tommy was not even sure what to do or say at this moment. He wasn't even sure if he could talk himself out of this. So he just stayed quiet. "That which Toby will decide as the President." Clay gave the younger a soft squeeze to his shoulder before letting the male walk towards his friend. "Tommyinnit...from the evidence that has been found. You have been sentenced to.... Exile until you are seen fit enough to come back."

Gasps were heard from the crowd. As they watched Tommy's best friend exile him. "You will follow Dream and you will take nothing. Your exile begins now." Tommy was on the verge of tears as he watched Toby back up towards Ranboo and Niki. He whimpered slightly at the tears that fell down his best friends eyes before he hid his face in Ranboo's chest sobbing. Though he was actually just smiling to himself as he hugged his brother. 

"Come on Tommy, it is time to go." Dream said as he took the blonde by the wrist and tearing him away from his friends as they started there journey to the perfect exhile spot.


End file.
